


Passing Notes

by ShrimpZilla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpZilla/pseuds/ShrimpZilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and The Inquisitor pass notes at the war table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Notes

**Author's Note:**

> written for the dragon age kink meme

 

Want to play chess later?  
T.  
  
So you can beat me again? Absolutely.   
-C.  
  
\--  
  
Can your ego handle another game of chess? I wouldn’t want to do any lasting damage to you from the constant beatings.  
T.  
  
My ego can more than handle it. Your concern is appreciated though.   
-C.  
  
I’ll try not to gloat.  
T.  
  
\--  
  
Maybe next time we play I’ll wear a blindfold to make it an even match.  
T.  
  
But then you’ll miss the look on my face when I win and smugly lord it over you.  
-C.  
  
You’re never going to win. In the Circle it was either study or play chess. I’ve played a lot of chess.  
T.  
  
I was in the Circle too, remember. I had time to waste as well.  
-C.  
  
It’s more than obvious that you didn’t spend your free time playing chess.   
T.  
  
What did I do with it then?  
-C.  
  
Work out. You don’t get a body like yours sitting around playing chess all the time.  
T.  
  
Did you just blush? Another victory for me.  
T.  
  
\--  
  
Do you think Leliana and Josephine get jealous because I hand you so many more reports than them?  
T.  
  
Worried they think you’re playing favorites?  
-C.  
  
How bold to assume you’re my favorite.  
T.  
  
Merely a guess but you don’t pass them silly notes to distract them during meetings. It implies a certain level of importance on my part.  
-C.  
  
I don’t pass them notes because they would be sneakier at reading them. Whenever you get one you smile and then try not to smile and then just wind up smiling more.   
T.  
  
I must look like I very much enjoy resource reports.   
-C.  
  
No, you just look cute.  
T.  
  
\--  
  
Would you like to eat dinner with me in my quarters tonight?  
-C.  
  
Sending the first note? Things really have changed between us. Also, of course, silly man. Should I bring anything? Books? Chess? Unless you have other activities planned.   
T.  
  
I was hoping we could go over a few things we didn’t have time for the other day.  
-C.  
  
I’ll be there with bells on.  
T.  
  
Leave the bells. They’ll just get in the way.  
-C.  
  
  
\--  
  
I have no idea what’s going on in this meeting. All I can think about is bending you over this table.   
-C.  
  
With everyone here?  
T.  
  
I would politely ask them to leave, of course.   
-C.  
  
Professional even in your fantasies, I see. You are so sexy.  
T.  
  
You’ve been gone for over a week. It just seems downright cruel to keep you from enjoying being home.  
-C.  
  
Would it be wrong to blow you in the hallway after the meeting is over? That would be the most enjoyable thing about being home for me.  
T.  
  
Maker, man, you really do turn red.  
T.  
  
\--  
  
  
  
“I thought I heard something outside my office!” Josephine cried as Leliana read the last string of messages. “Should we tell the Commander he left these behind?”  
  
“Josie, no! You know as well as I that the first rule is to always burn correspondence if you want it to go unread. This is a lesson he will have to learn.” The bard smiled mischievously. “Besides, if we tell him then they will stop and they have only just started getting good.”


End file.
